You Go We Go DRunK
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: Everyones seen American Pie 2..You go we go but just Cloti and Yuffintine this time. And Barret and Cid being horny drunks..they don't do anything though..tut tut dodgy people.


Everyone was sitting rond Tifa's bar, she had closed down for the night to have a small party with the members of Avalanche.  
"Pour ush shome more, Tifa.." Cid guestured to the liquor they were all drinking. She obliged laughing a little at Cid's slurring and her unablility to pour straight. Everyone was drinking, even Vincent who had downed abot 6 shots so far of the stuff he normally avoided. Yuffie was extremly flushed and giggly,  
and fell off her stool with a squeak. Everyone cracked up.  
"Owh Yuffsie.." Tifa gasped through laughter.  
"You..ohhkay Yuffiee..?" Cloud tried to straightened up from his slouched position on the bar from looking straight at Tifa's tits. Vincent leant over and brought yuffie up in one swing and placed her on his lap. Barret got a good view up her shorts and smirked back into his cup.  
"oohhh Vinnie.." She giggled again. Yuffie settled on his lap and kept his hands on her lap. Cloud looked at Yuffie and Vincent to Tifa.  
"C'mere Tifa.." Cloud brought Tifa onto his lap copying Vincent. Cloud raised his eyes to Vincent and kissed Tifa lightly on the neck. Vincent grinned and began to give Yuffie a hickey as she gripped his hands in enjoyment. Cid giggled at the show and reached for more liquor, giving some to Barret who downed it and got another just as quickly.  
Cloud matched Vincent and began to tenderly kiss Tifa's neck as she moaned. Vincent whipped Yuffie round so a leg fell either side of his hips and began to hook into her with all he had. Yuffie moaned at the travel of his hands and brought Vincent closer to her, kissing back just as hard.

Barret chuckled and hit Cid to watch as Cloud did the same with Tifa. Her skirt riding up so everyone had a view of her white panties. Cloud noticed and grinned, snapping the elastic. Yuffie pushed herself against Vincent as hard as she could as they kissed, Vincent moaned as her moving hips made contact with his growing member. Yuffie felt him and looked into Vincents eyes with pure lust. He mirrored the look and Yuffie leaned her back forward and pushed her hips in causing them to fall of the barstool. They just ignored the sudden turn of gravity and Yuffie now leant down to claim Vincents lips. Vincent brought his hands up and placed them round Yuffies arse and bean to rock her slowly while she ground back.

Cid raised his eyebrows as much as could being drunk and arranged himself on the barstool, he checked his pockets and grinned the famous highwind grin at Barret who looked drunkly-cluelessly back. Cid got off his stool and pulled Barret with him and a bottle of liquor.  
"Me an you gonna get us some ladies.." They both laughed out the door leaving both couples to gyrate against each other.

Tifa moaned as Clouds hands wandered along with his tounge, pushing up her top bringing a nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tounge and teeth. Tifa bit her lip and brought Clouds torso to hers.  
She felt the growing hardness between their legs, and rocked slightly on the barstool. Cloud grunted and stood up slightly pushing her up against the bar and connected their hips so Tifa could feel the bulge at her crotch and claimed her neck with his mouth.

Yuffies arms grew slightly weary from the suspension and instead she used them to ease off Vincents cloak flushing in the face from his seductive drunk glare. He sat up and shruged off the cloak and began to unbuckle the straps of her singlet. Yuffie glanced slighlty at Cloud and Tifa and leaned into Vincents ear onto his hands.  
"Upstairs.." She nipped his ear and kissed his lips softly again and got up. Vincent didn't need telling twice and pushed up and once standing placed his hands either side of Yuffies face and kissed her hard.  
"Yuffie..." Yuffie felt Vincents bulge and cupped it breifly before being caught off her feet and taken to the spare bedroom.

Cloud and Tifa acknowledged the privacy with sly grins. Tifa bought her hands up and unzipped clouds top and pushed it back over his shoulders revealing a taunt perfect torso in front of her. Cloud loved the fact that Tifa never hardly ever wore a bra, just contained her breats in a tight white singlet and straps. He deftly undid these and pulled her singlet off over her head, mussing up her black hair. Tifa bit her lip saucily at Cloud, cloud cupped a breast in his hands and worked the nipple with the tip of his thumb. He lightly licked the other and blew on it softly causing a moan from Tifa.

Vincent let Yuffie down on the bed and pushed her singlet over her head and discarded it. Yuffie pulled off Vincents shirt and let his golden claw clunk to the floor. Vincent now had the use of both hands and took full advantage of this fact. Ignoring Yuffie's boots he pushed her shorts and knickers down and straddled her. Vincent stroked Yuffies breats softly like feather touch and moved his hands lower, causing goosebumps in his wake. He traced her with a soft finger causing Yuffie to arch her back. Vincent saw the look on her face and felt considerable strain by his pants.

Cloud pushed Tifa up so she was sitting on the bar and climbing up next to her pushed her down under him.  
He pulled her knickers aside and stroked her and used a finger to cause Tifa to moan louder. Cloud added two and pushed in slowly, working her with his thumb as well. Tifa bucked her hips slightly and groaned.  
Cloud went in deeper and slower then worked up the pace slightly. Tifa sighed and gulped, and looked down at him through half closed eyes and whispered "Take your pants off you git.."

Vincent entered Yuffie with two fingers, he rocked with her hips going in slower and deeper with each raise much to Yuffie's oral approval causing Vincent to flush and feel very uncomfortable in his trousers.  
Yuffies hands went in search of Vincents zipper and undid it quickly pushing his pants down. Vincent feeling this freedom and his erection poking Yuffies thighs removed his finger and replaced it with his throbbing member. Yuffie cried out and connected hips, Vincent entered Yuffie fully and bitting his lip groaning. Yuffie placed her hands on his arse and widened her legs, she rocked and bucked slowly up creating a rhythm with his slow thrusts.

Cloud did not need to be told twice and lost the pants. He leaned into Tifa and entered her slowly, Tifa bringing up her hips and connecting with slow heavenly effort. Cloud leant in and rocked slow and hard Tifa moved with him and wrapped her legs round his. Cloud held onto the sides of the bar and bought himself into Tifa as hard and as slow as he could bear it. Tifa leant up her hips to force the connection deeper and Cloud sped up slowly in time with Tifa until they were going as fast as each other could keep up.  
"Cloud..uhh..cllouud..uhh!! Mmm yeah..ouhh.." Tifa cried in time with Clouds thrusts and moans.

"YUffie..uohh..Yuf..uughh" Vincent rocked stiffly into Yuffie, bringing himself out and thrusting into Yuffie time with her hard thrusts upwards with her hips.  
"Uhh..uhh..Vince..yes..uhh..um.." Soon both couples were vocally matched and filling each empty rooms with moans and cries.

Cloud felt himself close and rocked in harder and faster, the muscles of his back and arms straining on his the suspension and movemeny. He finally came with Tifa and sealed their love with a lingering kiss and tangling one hand in her hair and the other entertwined their fingers.

Vincent moved more with Yuffie then anything, the little ninja creating the backbracking rhythm. They rocked and pushed in harder into each other, the friction and work almost too much for their muscles.  
They were both so close and pushed each other harder and faster until they both collasped in climax.  
Sweat dripping, voices husky and eyes bleary. They both curled up in each others arms.  
"I love you, Yuffie." Almost too much of a whisper. Yuffie turned over and parted his bruised lips with hers. Lasting the kiss she brushed his with hers as she spoke.  
"Vince, I love you."

Cloud looked up into Tifas sweet face and kissed her with all the energy he had left.  
"I love you." Cloud whispered and looked deep into her eyes. A tear rolled down Tifa's cheek and she whispered back.  
"I love you too Cloud."

None of this was the alcohol...though it helped. 


End file.
